Mine
by CourtneyVincent
Summary: Vampire AU featuring Ten/Rose. Rose Tyler was living in the shops, miserably waiting to see if today would be the day that someone purchased her. Her entire world changed, however, the day John Smith decided to claim her as his. Rated T for now but will go to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'm much more inspired to continue a story when I know people are enjoying them. :]**

Rose took in a shaky breath as she stared out through the bars of her cell. She had been there for ages it seemed, just watching everyone walk by, scanning the cells for future purchases to be used for whatever their heart's desire. She shivered as she recalled some of the stories that she'd heard since she'd arrived at that awful place. Not everyone that was dragged through that door was there for the first time, and some of the experiences they shared upon their return were enough to make even the strongest stomach churn. Rose silently hoped that she could avoid those kinds of experiences at all costs.

She flinched at the sudden noise of the cell next to her being pulled open. She scrambled to her feet, pressing herself against the door to her own cell, trying desperately to see what was happening. Her heart clenched as she watched someone drag her friend Jenine out of her cell. She had been purchased, and Rose couldn't help but shed a couple of tears at the thought that her new owners might treat her badly.

After sending up a silent prayer for her friend, Rose quietly walked over to her cot in the corner. The bedding was uncomfortable as she got herself settled, and she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders as a shiver ran through her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping, praying that sleep would come for her soon. It was the only relief from this place of nightmares, and Rose was always willing to accept it.

A startled jolt ran through her as she opened her eyes to see a man standing at the door of her cell. He was studying her, his chocolate brown eyes boring into her sleepy ones. She stayed completely still for a minute or two, gripping her blanket in her fists as she built up the courage to sit up. Finally, she did so, quietly studying him much like he was studying her. She wanted to ask him what he wanted, why he was staring at her, but that would be considered rude, and she didn't want to risk getting scolded for offending a customer. Instead she sat there quietly, observing him. He had dark brown hair messily spiking up on top of his head, and worn, red chucks covering his feet. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a maroon button up shirt. A long brown coat hung around him and nearly touched the ground. Rose couldn't help but think how much warmer that coat would be than the dingy, thin blanket that was wrapped around her.

"What's your name?" He asked, startling Rose from her thoughts.

"Rose." She answered, timidly. She really wanted him to move along and scope out a different cell. Life might not be good in this place, but it was safe, constant. She knew what to expect.

"Rose what?"

"Tyler."

The man nodded, acknowledging her name before speaking again. "My name's John," he said. "But you call me the Doctor." A bright smile lit up his face and Rose was almost tempted to smile back, but then his face grew serious again and she decided not to.

Without another word, he stood and began walking down the hallway. Rose quickly made her way to the cell door, trying to watch him leave, but he was already out of her line of sight. With a yawn, she went and grabbed the rucksack at the foot of her bed, determined to find the pair of jeans with the least rips going up the legs. If she was possibly going to be purchased tonight, she should at least try to appear her best.

She had just buttoned her jeans when she heard someone at the door of her cell. She spun around, surprised to see a different man standing there. She felt a chill run down her spine as soon as she locked eyes with him. She could tell he was bad news.

"Come over here." He said, giving her a beckoning motion. She bit her bottom lip as she hesitated, but finally took a step. She wanted to just ignore him, but would rather not risk a scolding if the man were to complain. She stopped a few inches from the bars, forcing herself to keep her hands at her sides rather than fold them across herself. Before she could even think of anything to say, the man reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her against the bars. "You're skin is so soft." He murmured, fangs extending as he took in a deep breath. Rose tried to pull away, but the man jerked her again, this time digging his nails into her arm. Rose cried out, terrified that he was going to bite her.

"Let her go." A voice growled, and Rose was relieved to see that the Doctor had come up behind him. The man turned around to look at him, an amused look on his face as he still held tight to Rose.

"And why would I do that?" He asked, his voice smug. Rose heard a low growl, and she was sure it came from the Doctor. She moved her head to try and get a better look at him, and felt her eyes go wide as she saw that he had fangs as well. And they were bared.

"Because you're harming my property." Before anyone could say anything else, the Doctor had the man pinned to the bars of Rose's cell, twisting his arm until there was a sickening snap. Rose backed away from the door quickly, tripping over her own feet and falling down as she did so.

"I'm sure you'll find, sir," the Doctor continued. "that Miss Tyler is mine now, and I could severely punish you for laying a hand on her." He released the man, backing up so he had room to get away. "Now leave here before I decide to snap more than just your arm."

The man didn't even hesitate before disappearing down the hallway, moving so fast that Rose's eyes couldn't keep up with him. The sound of her cell opening pulled her attention back to the Doctor, and she couldn't help but cower a bit once the barrier between them was gone.

"Have you never seen a vampire before?" He asked, and Rose silently shook her head before remembering she had a voice.

"No. I knew they existed but..." She trailed off, silently wondering where his fangs had gone. The Doctor held out a hand to help her stand and she took it, showing only a moment of hesitancy. Once she was on her feet, the Doctor let go of her and walked over to the rucksack at the foot of her bed.

"Are these your only possessions?" He asked, pulling out the worn out clothes and tossing them to the side.

"Yeah... I mean, yes, sir." Rose's voice was quiet and self-conscious. She wished she had nicer things, but in this place, you were lucky to get to hold on to a couple pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts.

"Just leave it then." The Doctor kicked the rucksack to the side. "It's all rubbish." He started walking back towards the door of the cell, motioning for Rose to follow. She hesitated before turning and running to the rucksack, digging through one of the pockets on the side. Once she found what she was looking for, she shoved it in her pocket and turned to follow the Doctor. He was studying her with a questioning look on his face, but didn't say anything before continuing to walk again.

The air outside was colder than what it had been in the shop, and Rose began to shiver as soon as she was fully out the door. She jumped when she felt something drape across her shoulders, but gave a shy smile of thanks when she noticed it was the Doctor's coat. The Doctor smiled back before pulling something out of his pocket. Rose was surprised to see it was a blindfold. She looked at the Doctor, confused.

"Rose," he said, speaking as if she should know what was going on. "you're my property now. There's quite the chance that one day you'll try to run away. I can't have you knowing the way to and from my home now can I?" Rose just nodded, feeling her hands shake a bit as reality was finally setting in. "Good. Now turn around." She obeyed, and the Doctor tied the blindfold tightly over her eyes before helping her into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no way to tell how much time had passed as Rose just stared into darkness. The blindfold was making her eyes itch, but she didn't dare complain. She didn't know the rules from her owner yet, and if he was anything like her captors, even the slightest misstep would result in pain.

"So where are you from, Rose?" The Doctor's voice cut through the darkness, causing her to jump.

"London." She answered, willing her heart to stop pounding. "At least I think it's London, sir."

"You're not sure?"

"No, sir. I've been at the shop since I was a kid. I don't have much memory before it." It was true. Rose had lived in that cell for most of her life. She had no idea what life outside of it was like.

"You don't have to call me sir, you know. Just the Doctor is fine." Rose just nodded before remembering she should speak.

"Alright... Doctor." She could swear she heard him make a happy humming sound at the back of his throat.

"There ya go." He said, his voice pleased. "I've never liked the whole 'sir' thing. None of my servants have ever called me that."

"How come?" Rose asked, letting the question slip before she could stop herself. She knew that a lot of owners didn't like their property to speak unless they were asked a question. She hoped that the Doctor was one of the few who didn't mind.

"It makes me think of my father, honestly." The Doctor answered, seeming not to care. Rose let out a shaky breath of relief. "He always demanded that everyone call him sir. We weren't even allowed to call him dad. It was just..." He trailed off, causing Rose to turn her head towards him as she waited for him to finish. When he never did, she returned to resting her head against the headrest. She had just about fallen asleep when he broke the silence again.

"Are you glad to be out of that shop?" He asked, and she could feel him staring at her. She swallowed nervously as she thought about it.

"Yeah..." She finally replied. "I mean, it wasn't the kind of place anyone would want to live in, but..."

"But what?"

"But... at least I knew it was safe. You never know what it's gonna be like once you're bought..."

Silence filled the car after that, and Rose wished more than anything that the Doctor would say something. Had she offended him? Did he know that the place she was going wasn't pleasant? Was he trying to scare her?

"It won't be as bad as if the other had taken you." He said, his voice sounding dark as the bounce it previously held disappeared. "I know the man that was standing at your cell after I walked away. He's vile. A stupid ape. You're lucky that I found you first."

Rose bit her bottom lip as she pictured the man grabbing her arm. "What would he have done to me?" She asked quietly. She could feel the Doctor's eyes on her again.

"Nightmarish things." He answered. Rose didn't ask him to clarify. Her imagination was doing quite enough.

The rest of the ride was silent as Rose just stared into the dark. Her entire body was tense, ready to react to even the slightest sound or touch. The last thing the Doctor had said had shaken her, and she couldn't stop her mind from picturing just what that vampire could have been capable of. The Doctor had said that things wouldn't be as bad with him, but how did she know? He could harm her just as easily, tear out her throat with just one bite from his fangs.

She felt her hands shaking just at the thought.

"Here we are then." The Doctor's voice had regained its cheeriness as the car pulled to a stop, and Rose tried to force herself to relax. She wanted to ask if she could take the blindfold off now, but decided to be patient. It didn't take but a few seconds for the Doctor to reach over and tug it free. "So, Rose Tyler, welcome to your new home."

Rose pushed the car door open and slowly eased herself out of the passenger seat. Her eyes scanned the building in front of her, going wide as they took in the gigantic structure. "It's huge." She whispered.

"Quite." The Doctor replied, smiling as he too let his eyes scan his home. "It's centuries old. My father had it built and moved us in when he got bored with the old place."

"So when was that then?" Rose internally scolded herself for asking yet another question out of turn. At least the Doctor didn't seem to mind.

"Oh about 500 years ago." The Doctor turned to grab some papers out of the backseat of the car, missing the wide eyed look Rose gave him.

"You're 500 years old?" She asked, her voice full of disbelief. The Doctor chuckled.

"Rose Tyler, I'm much older than that." Without giving her a chance to ask anymore questions, he started walking to the front door, motioning for her to follow.

Rose held her breath as she walked into the mansion, not knowing what to expect. What would a vampire's house be like? She couldn't help but picture dead bodies trailing the halls...

Thankfully, and to her relief, the only body that greeted them was very much alive.

"Doctor." The man just inside said, bowing his head slightly.

"Jack." The Doctor mirrored the other man's actions. "This is Rose Tyler."

Jack once again bowed his head, this time towards Rose. She just smiled awkwardly, not quite use to that kind of greeting.

"Hello, Rose. My name is Jack Harkness." He took Rose's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the top of it.

"Stop it." The Doctor said, rolling his eyes at Jack.

"I was just saying hello." Jack smirked as he straightened and looked at the Doctor.

"Right. Anyway, if you don't mind, show Rose to her room and find her a change of clothes." All eyes went to Rose's tattered shirt and ripped jeans. "Meet me in the dining room when you're done."

Before Rose could even blink, the Doctor was gone. "Wha..."

"He does that." Jack said, an amused grin on his face. "He's really fast."

"I see."

An awkward silence settled between them before Jack finally cleared his throat. "Your room is this way." He started walking down the hallway to the right, and Rose hesitated a few seconds before following him. She walked with her arms crossed in front of her, hugging herself as she tried to push down her fear. This Jack bloke seemed nice enough, but that could always be deceiving.

"Are you a vampire too?" Rose asked, keeping her voice quiet. Jack laughed, obviously amused.

"Nah." He answered. "The Doc is the only vampire here. I'm just his assistant. I do whatever he needs me to during the day."

"Oh." Rose bit her bottom lip as she thought about that. "What am I here for then?" Jack shrugged as he continued to walk.

"That's for him to decide. He could use you for all sorts of things. Cleaning. Cooking. Sex." He wiggled his eyebrows as he glanced at Rose over his shoulder, letting out a loud laugh as he saw how red her cheeks were.

"Would he do that?" She asked, tightening her arms around herself. Jack gave her a sympathetic smile as he finally stopped in front of a door.

"The Doctor is capable of all sorts of things, Rose. He's a vampire. He may come across all cheery right now, but there's definitely a lot of darkness there." He pushed open the door as he continued talking. "Believe me, he really likes to get a good brood in every now and then."

He walked into the room and Rose followed, feeling her fear rise instead of being quelled. Jack saw the fear on her face and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in," he said, "but try not to freak out."

Rose let out a shaky breath. "I'll do my best." She said dryly, already feeling the itch to run.

"There's the spirit." Jack teased, slapping a hand on her back before walking over to the large wardrobe cabinet in the corner. He shuffled through it a few moments before pulling out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. "Here ya go. The bathroom is right through that door." He pointed at a door to the right. "And there's underthings in that top drawer if that interests you." He smirked at her before adding "You can wash up real quick then meet me back in the hall."

Rose nodded silently, feeling her cheeks turn red. She pulled the drawer open and grabbed the first pair of knickers she saw before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. She swore she heard Jack chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose did a double take as her eyes met the girl's in the mirror before her. She took a few steps forward, timidly lifting her hand towards the glass. _How can this be me?_ She thought, gently running a finger over the dark skin under her right eye. It had been ages since she'd last gained access to a mirror. They were rare to come by in the shop, and Rose was often left wondering how she looked that day. There were some days where she could hardly even remember what she looked like at all.

She was disappointed that this was the image she was met with after such a long time. Dark bags rested under her eyes, showing just how little sleep she was able to get every night in the shop. Her hair was long and tangled, her fingers having done nothing to manage it as she ran them through it everyday. The skin on her lips was chapped and red, making Rose wish she still had some of that chap stick that Janine had found and given to her one day. She had scarcely remembered using it as a little girl, covering her lips in the slick stuff as she grinned at the taste of mint.

As she stared at her reflection before her, she couldn't help but wonder why the Doctor had chosen her to purchase and bring to his home. She had to admit he was a handsome man, and many of the other girls she'd seen at the shop had much better looks to match his. She was still lost in the thought of it when there was a knock at the door.

"Rose, the Doctor's waiting."

"I'll be there in a mo'." She shook herself out of her thoughts as she looked around the rest of the bathroom. It was quite large for a loo, probably bigger than her cell even. Rose just shook her head in disbelief.

The wash clothes were on a shelf right inside the closet, and as much as Rose wanted to take a bath in the large tub at the corner of the room, she knew that her time was short. She opted for just washing her face instead, wishing she could scrub away the dark bags with only the flannel. She was relieved when she opened a drawer to reveal a hairbrush, and let out a hiss through her teeth as it got tangled in her messy strands. After changing into the clothes Jack had handed her, she gave herself one finally look in the mirror before pulling the bathroom door open. She had half expected Jack to still be waiting there, but he must have gone back out to the hallway again. Taking a deep breath, she went to meet him.

"You clean up nice." Jack teased as she stepped out into the hallway. "Though the messy hair look was adorable."

Rose just blushed, linking her hands together in front of her as she looked down at her bare feet. Her nerves were wound too tight at the moment to play along with Jack's playful compliments. Seeming to get the hint, Jack didn't say another word before he started leading her to the dining room.

* * *

Rose bit her bottom lip nervously as she and Jack stepped into the dining room. The Doctor was sitting at the end of the table, dark framed glasses perched on the end of his nose as he looked over a paper in his hand. He sat the paper down as they approached the table. "Rose." He greeted, a smile crossing his face. "I brought you some soup." He said, gesturing at a bowl that sat on the table. "I figured you're probably starving."

Rose had to admit that her stomach had been growling quite a bit since she'd left the shop, but right now it was in too many nervous knots for her to even think about taking a bite. "Thank you." She said quietly, giving a polite nod. The Doctor stared at her a moment before grabbing the chair next to him and pulling it out.

"Well go on then. Sit and eat." He looked up at Jack, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "Jack, I trust you already had your dinner." Jack nodded. "Good. Now excuse us please."

"Sure thing, Doc." Jack gave Rose an encouraging smile before turning and slipping out the same door they had entered. Rose's eyes went a little wide, her heart racing at being left alone with the Doctor.

"You don't need to be afraid, Rose." The Doctor said, straightening up the papers in front of him.

"'M not." Rose lied, hoping her voice didn't sound too shaky. The Doctor stared at her, knowingly.

"Rose, the first thing you will discover here is that you can't lie to me. I can hear your heart beat. I know you're afraid." He slipped off his glasses and tossed them onto the table. "Vampires can smell fear." His eyes met hers, and Rose's breath caught in her throat. "So like I said before, you don't need to be afraid."

Rose nodded as she broke the eye contact and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "It's not like I can really help it though." She said, quietly. "I'd never even seen a vampire before tonight and now I'm in ones house." She looked up at the Doctor again. "I don't even remember bein' out of the shop before now. How am I not 'spose to be scared?"

"Well," the Doctor said, tilting his head as he drew out the word. "Hopefully once you know what's expected of you here you won't be as nervous."

Rose only nodded, too scared to ask what was to be expected. The Doctor took her silence as a sign to carry on.

"First off, you're the only servant in the house at the moment." He gestured at the pile of papers sitting in front of him. "This is the paper work that was given to me at the shop. According to it, I'm your owner. No one else has any claim on you."

Rose chewed her bottom lip again, wondering just how safe it was to ask questions. From what she'd gathered so far, the Doctor didn't seem to mind. She didn't think he would be the kind to punish for speaking out of turn. She decided to just go for it. "Why am I the only servant?"

"I just haven't had the use for one." The Doctor answered.

"But you need one now?" She asked. The Doctor looked thoughtful a moment.

"Well I wouldn't say I really _need _one. More like I just felt like it."

"Why me though?"

"Why not?"

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Would you rather I have left you?" The Doctor met her eyes, his lips set in a straight line. Rose was caught off guard, not really sure how to answer that.

"I... I don't know yet."

They sat in silence a moment, both staring at the other with a dozen thoughts swimming through their heads.

"Anyway," the Doctor continued, steering away from the tension that had developed. "The things you'll be doing are pretty basic. Cleaning, cooking if it needs to be done for some reason or another, helping Jack with anything he needs." Rose silently waited for him to continued, dreading to hear the word that Jack had mentioned. The Doctor saw her staring at him and leaned back. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nothin'." Rose said quickly. "Just... Is that it?"

"Were you expecting something else?"

"No, not really." Rose felt a blush rising on her cheeks. "It was just somethin' Jack said is all." She watched as a smirk appeared on the Doctor's face.

"Ah." He locked his eyes with Rose's. "Is that something that interests you, Miss Tyler?"

Rose felt a blush burn her cheeks as her eyes went wide. All she could do was shake her head. The Doctor chuckled.

"Well we'll deal with those issues as they come, Rose." An amused smile stayed on his face as he reached and dug around in the pocket of his coat. "As for now, just worry about keeping this on your wrist." He pulled a red ribbon out of his pocket, holding it in one hand as he gestured for Rose's arm with the other. Rose hesitantly held up her arm to him. He quickly took the ribbon and tied it in a knot around her wrist. "As long as you're wearing this, it shows that you're mine. If any other vampire comes into contact with you for any reason, this here tells them that you're taken."

Rose admired the ribbon, trailing her fingers across the smooth fabric. "What if it falls off or somethin'?"

"It won't. That knot was tied by a vampire. Believe me, it's not coming off until I want it to... Or unless you find a pair of scissors, but I highly suggest you don't do that." Rose couldn't help but smile a little at his joke.

The Doctor stood from the table and picked up the papers from in front of him. "Well I'm off. Goodnight, Miss Tyler. Well... good day, really. Eat your soup." Before Rose could even respond, the Doctor was gone, the only trace of him being the faint brush of air she felt against her skin. She looked around the room, giving Jack a look of disbelief as she saw him entering the dining room.

"Told ya he was fast." Jack said, a grin crossing his face.


End file.
